mutual
by qualls1
Summary: she likes him he likes her... what'll happen when she asks him the question we all wanna know? Hiruma and Mamori of course and as always.


Disclaimer: I do not own eyeshield 21

Hello world and all who love hirumamo! Kekekeke. This is my second fan fic and I feel so proud. I'm not really in to those gay shots so I'll stick to hirumamo. Hirumamo is meant to be!

* * *

"Oi! What are you staring at?! You got work to do! Slacker!"

…ba bumb …ba bumb… ba-

'No! I will not be drawn in to this… smart…strong… talented… cute… devilish-! Grrr!' Mamori screamed mentally. You could imagine why. She has had to be around him for the past year and she really doesn't know what to think… could it be that she… that she… was in love with the prince of terror, the king of evil, the black knight that could crush any maidens heart?

She simply would not let it be.

She could not let this kind of person treat her feelings like trash!

But to her great to surprise, and unknowing shocker, he might feel the same….

'Why does she have to keep staring at me like that? Does she not get it? Do I have to make any clearer than what humanly possible? God, she beatif-! No! no,no,no!' he scowled as she snapped back to reality. He tried his best to keep from going a dark red. He was clearly very good at it.

The next day…

'Stop staring at me. Please Anezaki I'm begging you. I can't snap. Not while the team is still here.' Hiruma begged mentally.

But she continued. Her blue eyes alight with whatever scene her mind was playing.

His emerald eyes had hers locked and although neither of them could notice, the team was staring with big grins covering their faces. Well all except the monkey boy and the dwarf.

Suzuna was the happiest although the rest of the players were begging for the two to stop and get back to business. She instantly knew what was about to happen. "Come on you lazy bums! Be gotta practice!" she sang as she pushed them out. She took one last glance over her shoulder to see them and noticed that their eyes had not lost a shred of contact.

Hiruma continued his long awaited stare down then sighed breaking off. She snapped back and blushed a deep, devil bat, red.

He hated when she did that. It only made him want to press his lips up to her warming skin. Sometime he just wished for it all to be normal. So that his lips would come accustom to hers and it would be mutual.

"Hey Hiruma-kun?" she asked in that freaking cute voice that really ticked him off. It was like she enjoyed watching him suffer the thought of her not being his.

"Hn?" he half groaned. She looked down at her palms then back up to the topaz light. Why did he have to be that gorgeous? Why did his skin have to be that touchable?_ Why_? She asked god as she looked back into her palms. The question still worried her but she had to ask.

"Could you maybe say that you…" here she paused, realizing how stupid her question really was, "well have you… have you ever kissed a girl?"

He stared in a stunned coma. Was she serious? Did it not seem obvious that he wanted his first kiss to be with her?

"What are you talking about, freaking manager?" he asked still feeling that shocking feeling strum his heart. She looked back up into his eyes and he could tell she was determined to get an answer.

"Kekekeke… nope." He said getting up to the sight of her now sparkling orbs.

He crossed the room and stood so close she could smell the sugar free gum he was smacking. He leaned down and pressed his soft lips to the corner of her mouth. "Problem solved. For both of us." He whispered and then he was walking away from the shocked manager, laughing the whole way as if It was a joke.

'This isn't over yet' she sighed as she picked her broom up and went toward the sound of gun fire.

END

* * *

Alrright I guess I could have done better considering the ones I've already read. Man, you guys are awesome! Kekekeke. Hey, the next one well be a song fic… using lady ga ga's `bad romance` song eh?

Hiruma: Hey! What are you doing still talking

Me: oh my god! Hiruma!!! *faint*

Hiruma: kekeke! *shooting*


End file.
